


20 Frozen Chimken Noggets and a Can of Wet Dog Food

by Iamacarrot



Series: In Which Our Hero Needs Saving [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Again, Being a dick to Mikey, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Forced Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, This title is incredibly misleading, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, Wet Dog Food, chicken nuggets, look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Everyone loves chicken nuggets! Well, most everyone, anyways. They're good. Some people have tried dog food, and they have varying opinions.Mikey's never thought about wanting to try the stuff, but this new "friend" of his says he should.





	20 Frozen Chimken Noggets and a Can of Wet Dog Food

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've misled you. I don't know where this came from. If you came here for the cutesy title/summary, and didn't read the tags, just do yourself a favor and leave. ~_~

"Can I have some food now?" Mikey asked, looking up at his  _babysitter_ hopefully from the cage he had been placed in.

The poor teen hadn't eaten in three days, and it was starting to take a toll on him. Mikey had begun having trouble with his focus, he couldn't stand for too long, and he was constantly trying to pick up the crumbs left behind from the awful mutant that was instructed to look after him for the next six days or so.

"Hmm, lemme think. Will you do what I told you to?" the mutant, or Jayden, asked.

"But... I don't wanna... it's dirty..." Mikey whimpered.

"Then you won't get food." Jayden replied apathetically.

Mikey pouted, thinking over his options before his stomach growled loudly. Jayden chuckled knowingly, eyes flashing down to Mikey's lower plastron before smirking. With a groan, Mikey reached his hand down, doing his best to arouse himself in such an uncomfortable situation. He didn't want to masturbate in front of some random mutant! It wasn't ethical! It was awful! It was horrid! But...

Mikey was  _so hungry_.

So, without any more words, Mikey dropped himself down, wrapping a hand around his penis and gulping, deciding to think over how he got into this mess to begin with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started when Mikey was told that his older brothers were being taken on a short trip with Splinter. Mikey had complained, saying that he was ready to go with his older brothers, but he was turned down. According to Splinter, Mikey wasn't mentally ready to go on this little "adventure," and that saddened Mikey. He never got to do cool stuff with his big brothers anymore.

"Aww, don't pout Mike. We'll bring you back plenty of stuff! Promise." Leo chimed, giving Mikey a side hug.

"Yeah! Besides, you'll be able to go with us on trips like this in no time at all." Raph added.

Donnie nodded, patting Mikey on the head. With a huff, Mikey stuck his tongue out, an adorably angry look hidden behind the blep.

"The only thing I worry about is, who's gonna look after the lair? We can't leave Mikey with April. There's not  _nearly_ enough room for him to roam." Donnie commented.

"Hello!" a sudden voice then chimed, making the brothers look forward to see a wolf-like Yokai.

"Hi?" Raph replied.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were in need of a... nanny, so to speak." the Yokai hummed.

Raph smiled, inviting the Yokai to sit. A conversation then started, and the brothers had began to grow fond of this Yokai. Said Yokai announced himself as Jayden. He seemed charming enough, and he described himself as a perfect fit for Mikey, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe it. You're perfect! And, you're  _sure_ that you can work with this time frame?" Donnie asked.

"Of course! Nine days is nothing! Take as long as you need. The more time you're gone, the more time Mikey and I can bond." Jayden replied.

That comment grabbed Leo's attention, and the Slider immediately went into suspense mode. Leo grabbed a hold of Mikey's wrist, making Mikey roll his eyes.

"Leo, I'll be fine. Why so anxious?" Mikey whispered to his immediate older brother.

"Something doesn't seem right. He popped out of nowhere! That means that he was listening in on our conversation!" Leo whisper shouted.

"Leo, he could have just been passing by. There's nothing to worry about." Mikey assured.

"But-"

"Leo. Calm down." Mikey interrupted, placing a hand on Leo's before pushing it away.

Leo muttered, looking to Jayden with suspicion before sighing.

"Fine. But, you'll call if something goes wrong, right?" Leo asked.

" _Yes_. Now please stop being so rude." Mikey chuckled.

"I'm not rude. I just care." Leo huffed.

"I know you do. And I'm grateful for that. But, for the last time, I'll be fine."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's what Mikey had assured, and, right now, Mikey was most certainly  _not. Fine._

"Stroke slower." Jayden ordered.

Mikey obliged, blushing. Jayden hummed with arousal.

"That blush looks pretty on you~ Maybe we can make it darker~" Jayden chimed, opening Mikey's cage and pulling Mikey out.

"Ever been fucked before?" Jayden asked.

 _"WHAT?!?!?"_   Mikey screamed.

"Hmm, obviously not. Surprising, considering how close you are with Blue. Are you sure you aren't just scared to admit it? I mean, come on. Surely you've both wanted each other so much. He must have made  _some_   _kind_ of advance?" Jayden inquired.

Mikey shook his head, whimpering and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Well, I still don't believe you. You can't tell me that Blue hasn't touched you like, say...  _this~"_   Jayden purred, gripping Mikey's cock and stroking it harshly.

Mikey squeaked, trying to squirm away. In response, Jayden forced Mikey against a wall, shushing Mikey and continuing to stroke Mikey's now hardening cock.

"STOP IT!" Mikey shouted.

"Why? You seem to enjoy this. I guess it can be safe to assume that this talk about your big brother has gotten you so hot and flustered. You have a thing for him, and you know it. I know too, but I guess he doesn't. Maybe I should record this, maybe I should record you begging for your big brother." Jayden hummed, licking Mikey's neck.

"Like you could ever make me do such a thing!" Mikey retorted.

"Oh...  _are you sure?"_   Jayden asked, doing a near perfect impression of Leo.

"Leo?" Mikey gasped, shuddering as Jayden's stroking slowed.

"No! Stop! Stop it!" Mikey sobbed, trying to push Jayden away. But to no avail.

 _"How come? Do you not want this from your big brother?"_   Jayden asked.

Mikey's pupils dilated, and he took in a breath before sighing, his mind traveling to a more undesirable area. Mikey was now envisioning Leo in place of Jayden, a trademark smirk on his face, and a husky tone replacing his normal, more playful one.

"Oh... Leo~" Mikey whispered.

 _"Yes, Mikey?"_ Jayden replied.

Mikey closed his eyes, panting and beginning to churr without restraint. In a matter of seconds, Mikey felt something hard and wet press against his ass- how Jayden had managed to get Mikey undressed was a mystery in itself -and he looked down to see Jayden's hard cock preparing to push in.

But... Mikey didn't think of this of Jayden...

He saw this as Leo. He oh so wanted this to be  _Leo_.

"Do it... do  _ME_." Mikey panted.

 _"As you wish, little brother~"_   Jayden replied, pressing into Mikey and smirking impishly at the loud moan of relief.

Mikey most certainly had wanted this. He obviously hadn't been fucked before, nor had he ever made love to anyone, which meant that Mikey was still a virgin.

Well, emphasis on  _WAS_.

"Leo~ You're so big, your cock feels so good in my ass." Mikey gasped.

 _"You know it does~"_   Jayden replied in a cocky manner, living up to Leo's egotistical attitude.

"Oh man, holy cheese, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Mikey suddenly screamed.

Jayden assumed that Mikey was talking about his prostate. With an experimental thrust, Jayden's suspicions were confirmed, and he took no time to start assaulting Mikey's prostate until the poor teen could no longer scream.

 _"I'm so glad that you want this too~ I've wanted us to do this for so long~ It's been nearly killing me."_   Jayden muttered.

"I've wanted this too." Mikey admitted quietly.

 _"Wanted what? I won't know if we're talking about the same thing unless you clarify."_   Jayden hummed.

Such an on point, believable, Leo thing to say.

"Leonardo, I've wanted so long for you to... for you to..." Mikey whimpered, unable to finish the sentence.

 _"Don't get shy now. I'm so close~ I want your words to be the one thing I get off to~"_   Jayden hissed.

That, and one final hit to Mikey's prostate, sent the Box Turtle to the edge.

"LEONARDO! OH  _GOD_ I'VE WANTED YOU TO FUCK ME FOR SO LONG! I'VE WANTED YOUR DICK UP MY ASS, AND YOUR CUM IN MY BODY FOR THE LONGEST OF TIMES!" Mikey screeched, whimpering as he hit the final part of his peak, spilling in between his and Jayden's bodies, and panting, grunting as he felt Jayden reciprocate.

The only sounds in the room at the moment, were the heavy pants from both males, and the soft 'pop' that was emitted when Jayden pulled out. Exactly three seconds later, a 'beep' went off, and Mikey's eyes shot up to see Jayden, an evil smile on his face as he held Mikey's phone.

The sick, twisted bastard had recorded all of this.

"Oh, everyone in your family is gonna love this." Jayden snickered.

Mikey sobbed, moving to try and take the phone away, and grunting as he was forced back into the small cage he had started out in.

"You've been a bad boy. Getting off to your brother's name, and using another person to fulfil your sick needs." Jayden huffed, his smile never fading.

Mikey said nothing, backing into the corner of the cage and shaking.

"Hmm, I almost forgot." Jayden chimed, walking out of the room.

For a minute or two, Mikey was left alone to ponder on what had just happened. After those minutes, Jayden returned, throwing two handfuls of frozen chicken nuggets into Mikey's cage, and opening the cage door enough to put in a bowl full of wet dog food, closing the door and locking it afterwards.

"Here. If you ration these, they should last for the next six days." Jayden hummed.

Mikey looked to Jayden in confusion.

"Oh, right! Silly me! I'm quitting. Being in a home with such a mentally disturbed child is too much to handle!" Jayden sarcastically sighed, snickering after saying so.

Mikey curled in on himself, weeping.

"Oh, don't cry. Besides, it's for the best that I leave you. If I didn't...  _I would have made us do it again~"_   Jayden whispered.

Mikey gasped, looking up to Jayden and seeing the Yokai walk off without another word.

"I'll shut the door for ya." Jayden announced, pulling Mikey's door closed.

"No! WAIT!  _NO!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel kinda bad right now." Raph announced, gaining Donnie, Leo, and Splinter's attentions.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I mean. We lied to Mikey. We told him we were going on some adventure to enlighten ourselves or whatever." Raph replied.

"Oy. Raph, this  _is_ enlightening! We're learning so much about ourselves! Like, I'm learning about how  _not_ to worry about the menial things in life." Donnie joked.

Splinter laughed, and Leo chuckled.

Raph simply rolled his eyes, humming as his phone buzzed.

"Oh lord. Raph, you brought your phone to the pool? Seriously?" Leo scoffed.

"Hey! It's for if there's an emergency!" Raph retorted, grabbing his phone and looking to see what had made it buzz.

"Well?" Donnie asked.

Raph looked at the notification, a video, and pressed play, mouth flying open as soon as it started playing. The video was of Mikey... being  _raped_... by the one creature that the brothers thought they could trust.

"We should have left Mikey with April..." Raph whispered, unable to hold back the huge globs for tears that were falling down his face.

"Did Mikey send you some stupid video of a puppy saving a duck or something?" Donnie asked, grunting as Raph's phone was launched towards the genius.

"Whoa." Leo commented, grabbing the phone and watching the video, along with Donnie and Splinter, who had become intrigued.

No one could say a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Swing low... Sweet chariot... Someone put me out of my misery...  _I'M OUT OF DOG FOOD!!!!"_   Mikey wailed, shaking at the cage door before leaning back.

A bad idea, considering how his ass was in immense pain because of... well...

"I  _am_ a bad boy." Mikey whimpered.

A loud crash then startled Mikey, making the Box Turtle back into a corner of the cage. It had been so long since Mikey had heard sound- literally three days -and it horrified Mikey to think that there was a possibility of Jayden having returned for another round.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN! I  _SWEAR!_ I HAVE  _NO IDEA_ WHAT-"

"CUT THE SHIT! WHERE IS OUR BABY BROTHER?!?!?"

Mikey gasped happily, tail beginning to legit  _wag_ , in response to hearing Raph's voice.

"Ra-" Mikey stopped, coughing loudly in response to not having screamed for at least... four days and a minute.

"HE'S IN HIS ROOM...! He's in his room!" Jayden whimpered, yelping as he was thrown to the side.

Mikey whimpered, awaiting the moment when his brothers would-

"MIKEY!"

Mikey sobbed happily, moving towards the front of the cage, and frowning when his brothers stopped.

Why did they stop?

"Guys?" Mikey asked, reaching out a hand.

"We're too late..." Donnie sobbed, backing away.

Mikey cocked his head, looking between his brothers, and then catching sight of his father.

"Pop! Why aren't they talking to me?!" Mikey asked.

Splinter said nothing, ears lying back as he left.

Mikey felt the tears stream faster. Why was his family doing this?! Couldn't they see that he was fine?! That he was there?! That he was in the cage?! He was  _RIGHT THERE!_ Even  _Mikey_ could see himself! He was-

He was...

He...

"He's dead..." Raph squeaked, falling onto his knees.

Yeah. That was the term.

Leo said nothing, leaning down and opening the cage, pulling Mikey's body out and hugging it close.

Now Mikey remembered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey looked at the dog food, sniffling and pouting. He was  _so hungry_ , but he had seen what Jayden had done. The evil Yokai had put rat poison in the food. Jayden had planned to get rid of all firsthand evidence.

And Mikey was all firsthand evidence.

Mikey wanted to see his brothers just once more... but he was hungry... but his family would be back soon... but he was  _hungry_... but they loved him too much...

But

He

Was 

So

_HUNGRY_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey had eaten the poisoned food, and the poison had taken effect immediately. He had fallen out right after he'd taken the first bite. It had shut his entire body down, and it left him, alive, defenseless, and lonely.

Jayden had, in fact, returned every day. Watching as Mikey slowly drifted off. The sick son-of-a-bitch even chose to  _fuck Mikey's dying body_ , as a sign of complete apathy.

Mikey finally went out two days and three hours after consuming the poison. He had been a ghost, stuck in a cage, unable to cope with the fact that he had been dead. Now, his corpse was being held by the one brother whom Mikey had called out for. This made Mikey feel so much worse. So much worse than he should have. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't his family's fault. The Yokai to blame was currently getting his head bashed in.

With a shaky sigh, Mikey moved towards Leo, placing a now nonexistent kiss on Leo's forehead, the action obviously being sensed by the Slider.

"Ghosts  _are_ real... please be ours..." Leo sobbed.

Mikey averted his eyes, floating to Raph, and placing a kiss on Raph's cheek, backing away so as to not be in the blast of anger sent by the confused Snapping Turtle. Mikey then moved out of the room to find Donnie, floating up to the genius and placing a kiss on Donnie's cheek, making Donnie pause and begin weeping uncontrollably.

"I can see you." Splinter muttered, surprising Mikey. "They aren't ready for you, just yet. You may stay, but I advise you wait for a while before continuing to make your presence known."

Mikey nodded, smiling at Splinter before floating about the lair, taking in the sights and wishing he could at least have one more group hug with his brothers.

One more surprise snuggle fest.

One more Pillow Fort Saturday.

One more day where they could see him in general...

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK.
> 
> I didn't want to make the ending what it was!!!!!!


End file.
